Nordic Tycoon Vol 2
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: He was rich, powerful and every woman's fantasy. Although many had tried to lasso Stavanger's sought-after bachelor, none had managed to catch Lukas Bondevik's eye. Erika Arnadottir was about to change all that. Norway-femIce. Don't like don't read.


**Nordic Tycoon Vol. II [Lukas Bondevik]**

APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Diana Palmer©Hart Series (saya terinspirasi dari buku ini)

Norway x fem!Iceland

Warning: genderbent, AU, little bit OOC, OC, don't like don't read

Note: Matthias=Denmark, Morgan=Ladonia, Sven dan Svea=anggap saja mereka itu Aland Islands, Lukas Bondevik=Norway, Erika Arnadottir=Iceland (fem), Xiao Lang=HK. Lanjutan dari Nordic Tycoon Vol. I (Berwald Oxenstierna).

Oke, NT Vol. I sama sekali belum tamat dan ending dari fic itu menjadi tanda tanya bagi saya. Mungkin mulai sekarang sebaiknya A/N saya taruh di awal fic aja . Dan saya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan fic saya itu. Daripada fic ini membusuk di MS Word mending saya kembangin. Sebelum menjudge fic ini, lebih baik anda membaca fic sebelumnya yaitu NT Vol. I.

.

.

.

Old Bar tidak terlalu ramai ketika Lukas Bondevik memarkir memarkir motornya yang jarang digunakan. Ia memasuki restoran yang ternyata adalah bar dengan wajah penuh kemarahan dan kobaran api-api yang menyala-nyala. Biasanya wajah dingin pria Norwegia tersebut tidak terlalu menakutkan pada hari biasa tetapi kali ini ia jauh lebih menakutkan. Ada sesuatu yang merasuki pria pertengahan tiga puluhan tersebut untuk bersikap seperti ini.

Kumpulan pria _badass_ yang selalu berdatangan ke bar tersebut, Antonio, Gilbert dan Francis langsung ketakutan begitu melihat Lukas yang seperti orang kesetanan. Pembicaraan mereka yang tampaknya renyah hilang begitu saja. Niatan mereka untuk berbuat usil pada Lukas langsung hilang begitu saja setelah melihat Lukas. Tampaknya Lukas adalah pria yang berbahaya, begitu pikir mereka.

Lukas tidak peduli akan hal itu karena yang terpenting adalah Erika Arnadottir, mantan pembantu di rumahnya kabur dari rumah tanpa sedikitpun alasan yang jelas dan Lukas tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dua tahun sebelumnya, Tiina yang kabur dari rumah dan memang itu semua kesalahan Berwald dan ia melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana cara Berwald memperlakukan Tiina sebelum akhirnya Tiina menyadari bahwa Berwald gengsi mengakui perasaan cintanya. Untuk kasus ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa kesalahan di dalam dirinya sehingga Erika kabur dari rumah.

Ia tahu bahwa Erika bekerja di bar ini atas rekomendasi temannya yaitu Arthur Kirkland. Demi Tuhan, Erika masih berusia delapan belas tahun dan apa yang ada di pikiran Arthur ketika ia menawarkan pekerjaan semacam itu. Dan terlebih lagi ia tahu dari Berwald, semua bertambah parah. Berwald berkilah dengan alasan bahwa Erika sudah usia dewasa alias legal. Apa pria itu mau jika Tiina yang bekerja di bar? Menggelikan sekali mengingat Berwald sangat protektif terhadap Tiina sekalipun gadis itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan memiliki anak kembar.

Percuma juga bicara kepada kakaknya itu, muka memang seram tetapi hatinya seperti Mickey Mouse, umpat Lukas dalam hati. Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya dan itu cukup membuatnya ingin marah setengah mati. Berwald terlalu sibuk memuja bayi kembarnya bersama Tiina dan hal itu makin memperkuat alasan mengapa Lukas marah besar tanpa alasan.

Minta tolong Matthias? Yang benar saja, pria itu sibuk mengejar-ngejar gadis cantik hingga lupa berapa umurnya sekarang. Sudah tidak ada yang beres baginya di dunia ini sejak Erika kabur dari rumahnya tanpa pamit.

"_Shit_!_Shit_!" maki Lukas jengkel, ia tidak pernah sejengkel ini sebelumnya. Ia lebih suka memaki dalam diam dibandingkan berbicara seperti ini. Sesuatu membuatnya marah dan emosi dan itu disebabkan dengan alasan yang sama, gadis Islandia yang masih belia tersebut dan gadis itu berada di tengah-tengah sarang penyamun. Pria-pria brutal yang bisa mabuk dan berkelahi setiap saat. Bisa saja Erika pulang dalam keadaan luka parah.

Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Erika Arnadottir juga merasakan hal yang sama, beberapa waktu Tiina menelponnya untuk menanyakan keadaannya dan memastikan apakah ia takut pada Lukas jika ia sampai bertemu dengan pria itu nantinya. Ia sempat menjawab tidak takut pada Lukas.

"_Sebaiknya Erika hati-hati, moi," kata Tiina dengan nada cemas. "Dia belakangan ini sering mencarimu dan bahkan mengganggu jam tidur kami."_

Ketika mendengar perkataan itu, Erika sempat menertawakan Tiina tetapi ia sekarang menyesali kebodohannya dan ia sama sekali tidak yakin begitu ia melihat Lukas dengan bibir terkatup rapat seperti ini. Lukas bisa saja langsung membunuhnya di tempat karena kekurangajarannya. Wajahnya memucat tetapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap kalem seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan sikap dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang, ," sapa Erika kaku, tetapi dalam hati ia gemetar setengah mati. "Ingin pesan apa?"

Ia tidak berani memandang Lukas lebih lama lagi, teringat dengan pesta dansa enam bulan lalu yang merupakan kenangan terburuk baginya. Kemarahan yang begitu memuncak dan kebencian terselubung terhadap gadis Belarus yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya. Gadis itu menikamnya dari belakang beserta dengan Lukas sendiri. Erika menyukai Lukas sejak dulu dan ia mendambakan pria itu di dalam hatinya. Pria itu melindunginya ketika Berwald marah besar yang mengakibatkan Tiina kabur dari rumah.

Ia muak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia kecewa ketika pesta dansa tersebut, ia hanya dipermalukan di depan umum olehnya. Pria itu mengabaikannya dan sibuk berdansa dengan gadis Belarus tersebut.

Lukas berhenti di depan konter Old Bar dan mengamati celemek Erika yang berlumur tepung putih, pensil yang terselip di atas telinganya. Antonio menunggu di konter menunggu _paella_ ala Skandinavia sedangkan Francis sibuk menggoda gadis cantik yang sama-sama bekerja dengan Erika. Gadis itu tentu sedang sibuk dan tamu-tamu tidak berhenti berdatangan dan ini merupakan jam makan malam. Berarti ini adalah dimana para tamu akan memulai keributan di sini dan keselamatan Erika terancam.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu!" Lukas berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, tetapi bagi Erika itu merupakan sebuah nada ancaman semata. Erika kaget mendengar ucapan Lukas yang seperti itu karena seumur-umur Lukas tidak pernah bicara seperti itu kepadanya.

Erika menatap Lukas dengan tatapan sengit. Memang dulu ketika kecil ia nyaris diculik oleh Xiao Lang dan rombongan sirkusnya tetapi dengan sigap Lukas menghajar mereka hingga mereka tidak mampu berkutik. Ketika Lukas menghajarnya, ia baru sadar belakangan bahwa ia nyaris saja celaka tetapi ia tidak butuh ditolong sekarang. Ia sudah dewasa dan mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya dengan gusar, menatap mata Lukas tajam. Malam pesta dansa kembali terbayang di dalam otaknya sekarang. "Aku sudah dewasa, Mr. Bondevik," jawab Erika sinis. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

Lukas tidak mendengar dan ia sibuk menggendong Erika. Erika meronta dari dalam gendongan Lukas. Sial, kini ia terancam dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Ketika mereka melewati salah satu meja dan terdapat satu _pitcher_ menganggur, dengan sigap Erika melemparkan isi _pitcher_ tersebut ke tubuh Lukas. Harapannya agar Lukas segera melepaskan dirinya dan membiarkannya.

Dugaan Erika keliru, bir itu tidak memperlambat langkahnya dan makin mempercepat langkahnya. Lukas membopong Erika dan berbalik,membawanya ke pintu. Gadis itu berteriak-teriak dan meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Turunkan dia, Mr. Bondevik!" ujar Vash Zwingli pada Lukas. "Anda tidak berhak untuk membawa Miss Arnadottir tanpa seizinnya."

Lukas menggeram, memangnya siapa dia sehingga berani mengatur-aturnya seperti ini. Enak saja, ia membawa Erika pulang ke tempat yang aman dan tentu saja bar ini tidak masuk ke dalam hitungan. Gadis itu tentu tidak seharusnya bekerja di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

"Dia tidak boleh bekerja di bar semacam ini!" gerutu Lukas gusar dan tidak mempedulikan omongan Vash sama sekali. Sialan, seenaknya saja dia cerewet soal Erika. Erika adalah miliknya dan ia berhak untuk memiliki gadis itu, terlebih lagi Erika adalah mantan pembantu rumah tangga keluarganya dan ia memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan gadis belia tersebut yang tidak diketahui oleh saudaranya yng lain. "Tempat berbahaya."

Vash yang sudah kesal dengan perilaku Lukas yang sulit sekali ditundukkan, akhirnya ia menodongkan pistol ke wajah Lukas. "Turunkan Miss Arnadottir atau aku akan menembakmu!"

Sayang bagi Vash, Lukas tidak takut sama sekali melainkan pria itu semakin marah pada Vash dan menendang pistol tersebut dengan salah satu kakinya. Dengan penuh kemarahan ia menendang perut Vash hingga pria itu terpental.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan?

Lukas tidak peduli jika ia bermasalah dengan polisi setempat karena Vash membuatnya muak setengah mati. Enak saja dia, lebih baik pria itu menutup mulutnya sebelum Lukas berbuat yang lebih parah lagi dari ini. Ya, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya. Menculik Erika pulang ke rumahnya.

"Menurutku dia tidak ingin pergi, Lukas!" ujar seseorang di belakangnya. Lukas mendongak ke belakang sambil membopong Erika dengan tangan besarnya dan mendapati kakaknya, Matthias. "Lepaskan dia!"

Lukas naik pitam dan menghajar Matthias dengan tangan besarnya, penuh kemarahan mendalam. Peduli amat jika kakaknya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan sesampainya di rumah. Ternyata diam-diam Matthias adalah dalang dari semua ini, ia tahu dimana Erika berada tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada Lukas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" jerit Erika ngeri dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tetapi Lukas sama sekali tidak peduli. "Turunkan aku sekarang! Anda tidak berhak mengaturku!"

Matthias, harus dikatakan ia terpaksa menerima baku hantam dari adiknya tercinta karena kesalahannya sendiri. Pria itu sudah terlampau marah terhadapnya untuk alasan apapun. Dan kini akibat dari ulahnya, ia harus merelakan bibirnya berdarah. Ia hanya bermaksud melindungi Erika dari Lukas, tentu dia tahu bahwa Erika patah hati pada Lukas. Ia tahu kejadian di pesta dansa tersebut. Lukas bercumbu dengan gadis Belarus yang memiliki perilaku abnormal yang bernama Natalya Arlovskaya di semak-semak dan ketika itu Matthias maupun Erika melihatnya. Sejak saat itu, Erika kabur dari rumah dan hanya pamit terhadap Matthias.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang!" bentak Lukas kasar. "Kau milikku!"

Miliknya, memangnya siapa yang sudi menjadi milik pria yang suka mendominasi seperti ini. Berkali-kali pria itu selalu memaksanya memanggil dengan sebutan _storebror_ yang berarti adalah kakak laki-laki. Yang tentu saja Erika tidak akan melakukannya. Ia sudah besar sekarang dan panggilan semacam itu sangat menjijikan.

Lukas selalu mengklaim bahwa ia adalah adiknya, mempermainkan hatinya dan memperlakukannya dengan seenaknya. Menyedihkan sekali dan ia memendam perasaan khusus pada Lukas. Di luar mungkin ia dan Lukas hanyalah pekerja dan majikan, tetapi di dalam—

—hanya sedikit sekali orang yang tahu seperti apakah hubungan mereka sesungguhnya.

"Me—memangnya Miss Arlovskaya tidak ma—marah kau di sini?" tanya Erika dengan nada gemetaran, kedua tangannya terkepal dan penuh kemarahan. Rasa cemburunya sama sekali tidak tertahankan. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan gadis belia itu. Dingin di luar tetapi menangis di dalam. "Di—dia mencarimu sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli soal dia," jawab Lukas dingin. "Sekarang aku mencarimu."

Itu berita baru bagi Erika, Matthias pun sama penasarannya dengan Erika.

Matthias menatap adiknya dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh, tidak seperti biasanya. "Turunkan dia sekarang, Lukas! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Lukas makin menggeram. "Aku tidak tahu soal _Master_ Zwingli, _anko uzai_" aku Lukas jujur, sifat dinginnya yang biasa ia tonjolkan kini hilang begitu saja tanpa arti. Gara-gara Erika. "Tetapi kau, Matthias Kohler Andersen—kau hanya masalah sepele buatku!"

Lukas menonjok Matthias sekali lagi sekuat tenaga dan ia melepaskan Erika dari gendongannya, menatap mata Erika dengan tatapan tajam. Mendorong gadis itu ke tembok terdekat. "Kau ingin terus bekerja di sini? Teserah! Jangan menangis-nangis jika kau dilecehkan pemabuk bajingan itu. Paham!"

Bibir Erika gemetaran, ia tertunduk dan jangan sampai matanya bertatapan dengan mata Lukas. Pria itu membuatnya takut dan gemetar setengah mati. "Me—memangnya aku ma—mau!"

Ucapan Erika yang terakhir membuatnya kesal sekaligus tertolak. Rupanya gadis itu melihatnya, ketika ia mabuk di pesta dansa itu. Ia sendiri tidak ingat mengapa dirinya berakhir bersama dengan Natalya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Erika di pesta dansa tersebut. Gadis itu sama dinginnya dengan Lukas dan suatu keajaiban yang aneh ketika Erika berdandan begitu cantik pada waktu itu. Sempat Antonio berkata padanya bahwa ia harus mengakui perasaannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Selama ini ia selalu mengabaikan perasaan cinta gadis itu hanya karena usia semata dan tidak mempertimbangkan faktor lainnya. Ia takut jika apa yang dilakukannya hanya kesia-siaan. Mungkin hubungan Berwald dan Tiina berhasil, tetapi untuk dirinya itu sangat kecil. Apalagi ia, Berwald dan Matthias tidak dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang bahagia.

Semua itu membuatnya harus memendam perasaannya sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa ia berikan terhadap Erika. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia mampu untuk membahagiakan gadis itu.

_Sial, mengapa semuanya jadi begini sih!_

.

.

.

Lukas beruntung ia tidak ditilang karena ngebut di jalan raya. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang bahwa tubuhnya dipenuhi tumpahan bir dan menyebarkan bau tidak sedap di jalan-jalan. Ia menuju ke rumah Berwald dan bersiap untuk menumpahkan kemarahannya. Pria itu juga layak bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Selama ini Berwald juga sudah tahu tetapi ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Coba saja ia yang menculik Tiina dan ia ingin tahu apa reaksi Berwald mengenai hal ini!

Muak melihat Berwald dan Tiina bermesraan seperti pengantin baru padahal pernikahan mereka sudah berusia satu setengah tahun. Dulu Berwald bersumpah ingin membujang seumur hidupnya, sekarang malah membuat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan sama sekali.

Sesampainya di rumah Berwald, tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mendobrak pintu rumah dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan garang. Sven yang memukul-mukul kepala Svea akhirnya menghentikan aksinya dan terdiam ketakutan hingga ia terkencing-kencing di celana. Membuat Svea, adik kembar Sven, menangis kencang karena ketakutan.

"_Moi_, jangan menangis sayang!" Tiina menenangkan Svea yang usianya baru enam bulan setengah dan matanya menatap Sven, kakak kembar dari Svea yang beda beberapa jam. "Sven, jangan usili adikmu!"

Sven tidak menjawab, matanya nanar karena ngeri. "Ma.. ma.."

"Ada apa sayang?" Tiina bertanya dengan lembut, menggendong keduanya. "Kalian lapar ya?"

Morgan Oxenstierna, adik jauh Berwald yang sering mencari ribut dengan Berwald menyela. "Bukan salah Sven, tapi salah orang gila yang main mendobrak pintu itu!" ujarnya jengkel dan menunjuk Lukas yang menanti seseorang dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Astaga!" Tiina menutup mulutnya ngeri dan memberikan Sven kepada Morgan dan Svea pada Peter. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Lukas?"

Lukas tidak menjawab dan duduk di sofa seolah-olah ini adalah rumahnya. "Mana suamimu? Panggil dia ke sini!"

Tiina bingung dan ia ke kamar sebentar, memanggil Berwald yang sibuk bekerja sambil merokok. "Lukas datang ke sini! Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang serius! Dan dia bau bir, di seluruh badannya. Astaga!"

Berwald menghentikan kegiatannya dan matanya berkilat tajam. Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Tiina, buru-buru ia ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Lukas menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Bilang pada kambing sialan itu jangan mendekati Erika! Suruh gadis itu keluar dari bar sialan itu!" raung Lukas dengan penuh kemarahan dan menendang barang-barang di rumah Berwald. Emosinya sudah memuncak karena kejadian tadi. Penolakan yang dirasakan olehnya serta betapa banyak hukuman yang diberikan olehnya akibat perbuatannya di masa lalu. Sedih tidak terkira, benci sekaligus rasa luka yang mendalam. "Gadis itu membaptisku di antara pemabuk-pemabuk itu. Dengan satu _pitcher_ bir! Bayangkan hal itu!"

"Lalu?" tanya Berwald dingin dan menatap Lukas tajam. "Bisakah kau bereskan barang setelahnya?"

"Aku berkelahi dengan si kambing itu di sana," aku Lukas jujur. "Jaga sikapnya dan jangan dekati _dia_."

Berwald menutup mulutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Perkelahian ini pasti akan menjadi buah bibir selama sebulan penuh. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa mulai sekarang Lukas akan dianggap sebagai pria berbahaya di desa ini. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Tiina untuk membawa anak-anak ke kamar terlebih dahulu agar mereka tidak ketakutan. Kasihan Lukas, batin Berwald jengkel. Siapa suruh mabuk-mabukan dan membuat masalah baru.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan Lukas dulu. Malah kelakuannya lebih parah, ia menampar Tiina hingga gadis itu nyaris mati kedinginan. Bersikap kejam pada Tiina dan mencumbuinya di semak-semak mawar yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sengaja menyuruh Tiina ke ruang pribadinya untuk memuaskannya.

Bukan salahnya jika ia akhirnya menerima hal semacam ini, Lukas menggerutu dalam hati. Ia bermaksud menyelamatkan Erika dari pelecehan dan hinaan pria-pria mabuk tetapi apa yang ia dapat? Ia basah kuyup, ditertawai dan diancam pria senapan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tiina kembali tidak berapa lama kemudian, menatap mata Berwald dengan tatapan polos dan suaminya memeluknya erat. Gadis Finlandia itu bisa merasakan bahwa Lukas cemburu pada Matthias atau siapapun juga, orang bodoh pun bisa merasakannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Mengenai apa yang terjadi antara Lukas dan Erika akan saya jelaskan di NT Vol. 1. Tetapi hanya secara implist saja, tidak terlalu mendetail karena volume satu berfokus mengenai hubungan Berwald dan Tiina . Anyway ini fic pertama saya yang non Sweden x femFinland di akun ini. Thanks yang sudah membaca fic saya. Maaf jika saya ada salah selama ini.

Review please dan please no flame.


End file.
